Team: Secret Akatsuki
by PAiNTxxMYxxHEART
Summary: Three girls, all different, but they act like sisters. They are part of the Akatsuki, and are given a mission to find and capture the Kyuubi and kill the younger Uchiha. AU


Disclaimer: I DON'T own NARUTO. I (and my friends) DO however; own the three OC's. Have fun.

WARNING: Sakura bashing, and some OOCness.

--  
The New Girls

--

X.x.X Chiyo X.x.X

Maybe it was our destiny. Maybe we were just born to be dark, and cruel. But maybe, there could be light in us. I don't know. We were born one the same day of the same hour, Mya, Lynx and I. It was strange that on that very day, us three were taken into the Akastuki. I'm not quite sure why, but we just were. We never knew our parents, we couldn't even tell if we were related, but we sure did act like it.

For twelve years, Mya, Lynx and I have gone through our hard-times, our good times, and then the leader just decided; we three would be Secret Team A. Leader-sama also said something about us having to go to Ninja academy even if we already knew most of our jutsu's. He said that we were to find the nine-tailed fox, and bring him back, as well as kill the youngest Uchiha.

Mya, Lynx and I made a joke as such of Sasuke sounds like Sas-GAY! And us three would laugh at it. But the thing is; we three are very different.

Mya is the giddy school girl you want to choke. She always giggles, and her voice can get annoying sometimes. She tends to be hyper and won't shut-up at moments when she needs to keep her mouth shut.

Lynx is the calm one. She seems to take everything so smoothly, like she almost has no emotions. But we know she does, we've seen her laugh a lot, and once or twice cry, but only because Pein had said something mean to her. And that's very rare.

As for me? Not much to say. Everyone says I'm always angry and tend to make strong comebacks or threats. They say I never back down, even on the last thread of life. But I've never died before. And neither has Mya, or Lynx. But then again, if we had died, we wouldn't be here…

But hopefully the first day would go okay… no one knew us, so that was good, but we couldn't blurt out that we were in the Akatsuki, or anything. Just a normal day of school, hopefully.

--

When the three of us walked in, we tried to make it look like we were normal thirteen year old girls. Well, when we had walked in, everything went completely silent. There was no movement, no shifting position; I couldn't even manage to catch a glance of a bug moving. Something for new students? Must've been, had to of been… the cold shoulder.

"Today class," the man named Iruka spoke behind us. "We have three new girls joining us. They just moved here, so please be kind to them. Their names are M—" before the man couldn't finished, Mya had already cut him off.

"Mya," she said with a giggle, her bright blue eyes sparkling with life. Lynx scowled at her giddiness. "Lynx," she said laid back-like. Finally I took a quick breath and kept my glare. "Chiyo," was all that was needed to be said.

Clearing his throat Iruka looked down at us and smiled, "Looks like you three know what you're doing!" he said. "Well, Lynx, you'll be sitting next to Sasuke Uchiha over there…"

All the girls growled and glared and showed their fist to Lynx as she began to walk towards the younger Uchiha with nothing but a mere smirk on her lips.

"Mya, you will be sitting next to Shino, he's the one with the small black glasses…" Iruka said as Mya giggled and did her little flirty finger wave as I saw a slight pink appear on the Shino-kid's cheeks. My 

giddy sister skipped up towards the Shino boy and whispered something in his ear as his face turned a bright red.

"That leaves you Chiyo," Iruka began. "You will be sitting between Hinata, the girl with no pupil's, and Kiba, the boy with two stripes beneath his eyes."

Nodding as I do, I looked over at the girl who seemed to be fixated on a blond boy who looked like Mya in boy form, and then to a boy who not that bad in the look department, with dog-like eyes and two giant red upside down triangles beneath his eyes. Walking up, I jumped over the table and sat between the two kids.

As Iruka began assigning teams, I looked over at Lynx, then at Mya. They understood as I quickly did hand seals beneath the table. The three of us had made up some of our own jutsu's, including we could change writings, letters, or words on paper.

_Original Art: Alter Word Jutsu!_

I could hear my sister's thoughts inside my head as the words quickly changed around on the paper without Iruka noticing.

"Team Seven," Iruka began. "Sakura Haruno, Naruto Uzumaki, and Sasuke Uchiha." Naruto cheered when he was put with Sakura, and Sakura cheered when she was put with Sasuke.

I could hear Mya giggle from behind me. "Iruka-sensei," she began. "We've already…" Mya was cut off as Lynx continued. "…been assigned…" I finished the sentence off. "…a team." I could tell that our eyes showed no emotion as our head tilted to different angles as we sat there. Us three looked like different porcelain dolls.

Visible shudders ran up and down everyone's spines, including the younger Uchiha's. "Uhm… err…" Iruka stammered as he continued naming the teams. It was a strange way of putting teams together. If 

you hung out with them a lot, they should just be put together, rather having the sensei choose for them.

--

"Ugh…" the blonde who we now know as Naruto groaned. "Where is our sensei? Everyone else got theirs! So where is ours?"

"Calm down, Naruto," the Uchiha said with a relaxed tone. Naruto frowned at Sas-GAY as he walked over to the board, picked up an eraser and stuck it between the two doors. I was now officially annoyed. Just when I was about to punch someone across the face; that girl What's-her-name bitch, had to speak.

"Who are you three?" her voice was high-pitched and annoying.

I turned to her with an icy glare. "It's more polite…" I began Mya cut me off. "…to give your name…" Lynx finished this time. "…first."

We could see more shivers of excitement run down the Uchiha's spine.

"My name is Haruno Sakura, and I'm gonna win Sasuke's heart!" she said grinning triumphantly with her finger pointed to herself. I began to laugh, Mya began to giggle, and Lynx chuckled. It sounded like a band of bad-guys, which was pretty much what we were. But I can't let that out.

As Mya, Lynx and I finished up laughing, I looked at her pulling the bottom of my eye down a bit, "Don't make me laugh," I chuckled peevishly. "You have no idea how to win over that emo child's heart!" I laughed again. "A meaningless effort."

Sasuke looked over at me with a smirk. The over at Lynx. "Oh, Sasuke…" Lynx began to flirt with him. Giving him a wink, Sasuke growled. "You wanna hug…?" Lynx was really good at this stuff. Just as Lynx finished up, Sasuke opened his arms, and Lynx walked right into him, giving a devil smirk to Sakura.

Mya looked over at Naruto who had his mouth dropped to the floor. "Oh, don't worry Naruto!" Mya said to him and soon had her arms wrapped around his shoulders. "You can have love too!" I watched as Naruto as he grinned like a crazy man off his pills at Sasuke.

I turned back to Sakura, "No WAY, am I hugging you!" Sakura said as she crossed her arms over her flat chest. As of the Akatsuki, we three girls create comebacks before you can even think of one that is cliché.

"I never asked for a hug from you," I said with a smirk. "Besides, sounds like your guys sensei is already here." As the door shifted open the chalk eraser fell don't and flopped onto the gray hair of a twenty-six year old man. He seemed to recognize us, maybe from a while ago, but he didn't say anything.

The three other genin left the room and left us three girls to sit and wait. Just as we sat down and just became bored, a POOF came as Leader-sama entered the room. "Leader-sama!" Lynx, Mya and I said as we walked up to him and hugged him. He was like a father we never had and always dreamed of having.

"Did you find the two people that we need to capture and destroy?" Leader-sama began. Of course we found the younger Uchiha, but he had never explained to us of what the Kyuubi looked like.

"We found Sasuke Uchiha," Lynx began. Mya grinned and giggled, still remembering of what had happened before, but then her giggle stopped as I glared at her. Lynx continued since she was the only one who could explain anything. "But we do not know what the Kyuubi looks like in human form," she began. "No one had ever told us."

Leader-sama put a hand on his chin and rubbed it a bit. "Who were the last three in here, I know they were assigned with Hatake Kakashi," he asked and stated at the same time.

"Well…" I began. "Haruno Sakura, Uchiha Sasuke, and Uzumaki Naruto." Leader-sama glared down at us. It looked like he was angry and about to scream at us and then hit us. But he soon calmed down.

"Well, I suppose since no one told you," he began. "I'll explain now. Naruto Uzumaki is the one you want to capture and bring back to us. Sasuke Uchiha is the one you want to capture and bring back to Itachi. Haruno Sakura? Destroy her; she might get in the way."

I hit my fist against my palm. "Finally!" I began. "I get to hurt someone." Leader-sama looked down at me with a glare. "Sorry, Leader-sama," I apologized as a grin showed through and he placed a hand on my shoulder, accepting the apology.

"Now," Leader-sama began. "For your first real task. Interfere with Kakashi's lesson tomorrow. Do anything you can to make them confused. Lynx, you'll be stalking Sasuke. Mya, look for Naruto; he'll probably be the first one to attack Kakashi. And Chiyo, since you're so eager, I'll leave you with Sakura. Don't kill her yet though, weaken her so she can't get one of the bells. Is that clear?"

"Hai!" the three of us said at the same time. With a disappearance of another poof, Leader-sama was probably back at the Akatsuki hide-out. But that was okay. "Anyone want to head to our place as well?" Mya asked with a giggle. Now it started to get on my nerves. At least the day was almost done.

Lynx and I raised our hands as we began to walk out of the academy and back to our shack near the Hokage structure. Passing Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura, I held my fist to the girl. "You're going down tomorrow Haruno," I said with a sneer across my lips.

"Don't get too excited Chiyo," Mya said with another giggle. Kakashi waved to us three as we waved back. Kakashi looked at us strangely.

"Where's your sensei?" Kakashi asked us.

"Oh! We were already assigned a team, so he told us to get ready for tomorrow, and get some rest!" Mya and Lynx said in almost unison. I was still thinking of how I would make that Haruno girl suffer in so much pain. "So he's back at his home right now!" Mya said to Kakashi. He gave us a thumbs-up and nodded.

"Be safe walking home now girls!" Kakashi shouted back. We waved again and then headed off. I knew how I was going to get to that Haruno girl. I knew she adored Sasuke, so get into her heart, and then shred it apart. Ahh yes. What illusions shall I create to help me… eh he he hee…

"Chiiiyyyooo…" Mya said waving a hand in front of my face. "You got the key?" Snapping out of my evil state, I nodded and pulled the key out from my pocket and unlocked the door, walking in. "Yay!" Mya said with her little cheer dance, which consisted of her jumping into the air, with her fist pumped and landing three feet away from where she was. "Home at last!"

"I can't wait for tomorrow," Lynx said with a smirk. Mya nodded with another giggle.

"And neither can I…" I chuckled darkly.

Maybe tomorrow will be fun, I don't know. But all I had on my mind right now was the dog-boy Kiba, which led me Sasuke, which led me to Itachi.

--

**A/N:** So that was the first chapter. And sorry P0iS0NxGAARA for not putting it up earlier, my sister stole the computer from me, and I couldn't stick it up. And sorry if it's a little short, my sister wanted the computer again. And sorry again if the end doesn't make much sense. I'll probably post some form of profiles on my bio/pro of the three girls' profiles and what nots.

So love me a lot. Kisses!

-PAiNTxxMYxxHEART


End file.
